1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a three dimensional sensing method for dynamically adjusting an image sensing region and a resolution and a device therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional image sensors are sophisticatedly developed, but with which two-dimensional information can be acquired. Therefore, how to effectively acquire information of a third dimension (that is, depth) with a high speed and a high resolution in real time is a topic in such technology development. A depth image can provide more complete spatial image information, and thus can be designed as an operation interface of 3D games or an interactive browsing device. In addition, the depth image also has a development potential in application for safety image monitoring, robot vision, and medical imaging. At the end of 2010, Microsoft Corporation officially releases a new generation of a smart sensory game device Kinect using human actions as an interactive medium of games, in which a depth sensor is a main core element. It can be expected that more and more technologies and applications thereof related to gestures and human interactive interfaces will be developed in a next year.
With a progress of manufacturing technology, a high-resolution image capture devices such as cameras, video cameras are in widespread use. While an image transferring rate and an image processing speed of those cameras are limited, it is difficult that the high-resolution image capture device performs a real-time high-resolution 3D measurement. In more details, the depth measurement precision is determined by two factors, a measurement range and a resolution of the image capture device. Therefore, the smaller the measurement range is, the higher the precision will be. However, if the measurement range is too small, it is possible to raise the restrictions on the use. On the other hand, the higher the resolution is, the higher the precision will be, but the amount of data turns over-large that it could cause such problems like consuming excessive resources for image processing, reducing the reaction rate significantly, and delaying the time for transmission. Therefore, in the situation of limited computing resources, how to balance the precision and the processing speed for the measurement and to dynamically adjust the image sensing area and the resolution is an issue in the real-time high-resolution 3D measurement.